


Equinox Ball

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Draco lets his wife prepare the Manor for the upcoming spring ball.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Equinox Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabelleVolturi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleVolturi/gifts).



> This is for 31 days of shipping day 6: a ship assigned to you by someone else. I hope the recipient likes it! Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Draco paced back and forth as he waited for Luna to finish decorating for the Malfoy Spring ball. _I hope everything will be ready in time. I know I shouldn’t worry but Luna can get easily distracted._

“Draco! Come and see!” Luna called out from the ballroom.

Draco walked eagerly towards the ballroom and stopped at the doors. He was very nervous about the decorations, but he took a deep breath and exhaled as he opened the doors. 

Draco was in awe as he looked around the room. “Luna you did splendidly!” and kissed her sweetly.

“Everything else should be ready for tonight. Plus our costumes are here as well.” Luna informed her husband as they snogged.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the room as they looked around in awe. "You've done wonderfully!" Narcissa spoke soothingly as she liked the pastel colors Luna had chosen.

Luna and Draco were oblivious to his mother's approval as they snogged fiercely on the couch.

"And our outfits are they going to be this pastel color as well? Do you know how that will look on my complexion?" Lucius whispered to Narcissa who received an elbow on his side. "I take that as a yes, we are going to wear those costumes."

"We have them already! You are to be a fairy king and I am a fairy queen." Narcissa reminded her husband firmly.

"Oh yes, I remember now! Let's go try them on!" He grabbed Narcissa Lucius and Narcissa entered the room as they looked around in awe. "You've done wonderfully!" Narcissa spoke soothingly as she liked the pastel colors Luna had chosen.

Luna and Draco were oblivious to his mother's approval as they snogged fiercely on the couch.

"And our outfits are they going to be this pastel color as well? Do you know how that will look on my complexion?" Lucius whispered to Narcissa who received an elbow on his side. "I take that as a yes, we are going to wear those costumes."

"We have them already! You are to be a fairy king and I am a fairy queen." Narcissa reminded her husband firmly.

"Oh yes, I remember now! Let's go try them on!" He grabbed Narcissa


End file.
